Sweet Revenge?
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: AU, Souma gets what his group deserved a long time ago... for taking Himeko's sanity and her love.


The tiny droplets of rain felt like acid on my skin but I didn't care. It should rain some more, and set the entire village on fire. Hopefully then, I wouldn't be alone in my suffering. Maybe then, I wouldn't be alone in this pain.

I could only hope to dream that he would feel some of the pain I felt. We weren't friends; we were enemies. He wanted to hold me close, but I wanted to put my fist in his chest and pull out his still beating heart.

I wanted his eyes to look as dead as I felt. I wasn't strong enough. Some parts of me nagged/lived on. Why? Why was I still living? Why was I here? Why was I suffering when he wasn't?

I held my precious item under my coat, making sure the rain didn't hit it. I ran inside my shelter, away from the dark skies and away from the flesh eating rain. I wanted to lie down and allow the raging storm outside to consume me. Maybe then I would be able to join her.

"Chikane nee-sama..." I said puling out my precious skull. "...Why am I not strong?"

Dead silence filled the air. I was almost hoping that the chunk of bone would talk back. Actually, some nights it did. Tonight's lack of response could have been due to the darkness of my own heart.

How this world was not fit for the likes of her. This world needed to suffer in a sea of fire. It needed to be cleansed in the blood of the damned. "Chikane nee-sama, I promise you…I promise you that soon … soon the world will be made right." I held the skull up to the ceiling offering my worship.

I watched as the very group that killed her, my precious nee-sama, head off to the red light district where their sins were tainted with drunken filled frenzies and lustful ruts. I wished I was strong enough to purge them all of their sins.

All I could do was watch, as their strength surpassed mine. I was powerless in my struggle. So I watched as their lusts turned more primal, and I wanted to be a part of it, but knew I never could. God and the Devil could never be friends.

That could have been me, and that should have been us. I refused to become food for them. I refused to give up. I would never surrender! So I became a shadow, waiting and watching them as they went about their daily lives. No one ever sees their shadow unless they look for it. Besides, no one knows I exist, so why bother looking for something that isn't there?

I watched one in particular. He was fun to watch. I liked watching him the most: the one that should have been me. He was the source of my hatred. From the shadows, I watched as he played and was toyed with. When he slipped away from the group to run an errand, I followed him.

Why was he still alive if he was the weak one? Why couldn't I just slip forward and slit his throat? I'm sure I would be doing everyone a favor. He stopped in one shop and purchased a few items.

He even stopped and bought himself something to drink. Slinking in the shadows, I moved closer towards him. I could smell his sun kissed skin from here. I allowed myself to smirk. He was the one that stripped me of my innocence. He was the one that should pay for it. Being this close was almost sensual. I could see the vein run along his neck. I would love to sink my fingers into them and tear them out…the stick flow of his blood running down my fingers. I wonder how it would taste? Would he taste like metal or would it be sweet like a virgin?

I slipped behind him and softly called out his name, "Souma."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Himeko!" He cried out before embracing me in a hug. My upper lip started to curl upwards in disgust. "Sorry." He supplemented as he scratched the back of his head and laughed it off. "I haven't seen you in a while…"

He might not have seen me, but I was the one that was keeping an eye on him. He was living the life I should have been. He should have been the one watching me. He should be the one to feel this ache inside. Not me.

I stayed silent as he spoke to me about his daily routine, rather, how my life should have been. He offered me a dark ball; he called it 'candy'. I took one to be polite but didn't place it in my mouth. I wasn't sure if he would poison me. I know I would. I wouldn't think twice.

As he talked, I led him further outside the village; away from prying eyes; away from help. He was the mouse being lured, and I was the snake. No, he was Eve and I was the forbidden fruit. Strike that last one; I was the snake.

Trees and seclusion were our only company. "Souma," I whispered again. His name left my lips feeling scorched and burnt.

"Why did you need to bring me all the way out here?"

I watched as he pouted. I vaguely wondered how his lips would taste. Would I need to add Soya sauce, or would it be tasty as is? What do lips go good with? Rice? Soba noodles? Rice seems traditional.

I watched as his lips moved, up and down, open and shut. All noise was shut off as my eyes watched hungrily. He licked his lips, and that was my cue to attack. I pounced and snarled my prey in my grasp. My lips descended upon his. They tasted like the candy he had been eating.

They tasted like how mine should have tasted: sweet and full of life. I wanted to eat him whole and devour him like how he devoured mine.

"Himeko...?"

My name was panted on those tainted lips. I could feel his warm body heat soak into my core. There was no possible way I could ever be warm again. Someone like me isn't fit to accept that kind of generosity. I would have…a lifetime ago, when I was someone different. But not now, and not ever.

I got up, pulled out my dagger and walked away. I took out the hard candy Souma had offered me and popped it into my mouth. It tasted like him. The longer I sucked on it, the more I thought; his lips would be perfect if they were served ice cold, I should have waited until he stopped breathing...


End file.
